The invention relates to an assembly for signal transmission between a transmitter location and a receiver location connected to each other by a two-wire conductor via which an analog signal current, variable between two limit values, is transferred, representing a measured variable sensed by a sensor in the transmitter location and forming the supply current necessary for operating the transmitter location, the transmitter location comprising a circuit generating a constant operating voltage for the transmitter location and a controllable current source being provided in the transmitter location, this current source determining the current flowing via the two-wire conductor as a function of the measured variable.